Monolithic type catalytic converters are in widespread use and typically have their ceramic element mounted in a resilient knitted wire mesh which cushions the ceramic and permits expansion and contraction of the metal housing relative thereto. Under certain operating conditions, especially where the engine adjustments have deteriorated, excessive temperatures can be produced in the catalytic converter. Such high temperatures can promote oxidation or even melting of the wire mesh and a consequent loss of strength and resiliency which reduces the grip of the mesh on the ceramic element. The ceramic then becomes loose and destroys itself. The wire mesh also permits a degree of bypass leakage of the exhaust gases. The leakage not only defeats the purpose of the converter for controlling pollution but accelerates the oxidation of the metal mesh.